A Secrete Affair with Kaname Kuran
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Naomi arrives at Cross Academy with a horrible past that contains many secretes. Kaname Kuran takes an interest in her and soon finds himself interested in her as much as he's interested in Yuki. What he didn't plan on was taking Naomi as his secrete lover. Naomi however never planned on falling head over heals in love with the pureblood vampire. (storyline not followed but used)
1. Chapter 1

A Secrete Affair with Kaname Kuran

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Vampire Knight or its characters.**

It was the first day at Cross Academy all the students were arriving to start school. Headmaster Cross was with his daughter Yuki at the gates of the Academy waiting on a special young woman. He had promised her mother he would meet her at the gates although he didn't understand why the mother was so adamant about him meeting her first thing. A carriage arrived at the gates, and came to a stop the driver got off, and went to the man at the gate asking, "Are you headmaster Cross?"

He nodded the man knocked on the door, and then stepped away. An old woman stepped out, and put a hand into the carriage. He watched as a younger woman cautiously stepped out. As she settled on the ground he found that she was as tall as Yuki she had modified her uniform to go to her ankles he watched as she fidgeted until the woman moved towards him with the girl behind her almost as if the girl was hiding from him. The elderly woman handed him an envelope saying, "Everything you need to know about the girl is in here." She pushed the girl next to Yuki saying, "See that you take great care of her Miss Cross." She turned, and left getting into the carriage without a single word.

Yuki smiled at her noting her long brown hair that matched her own only this girl's hair was longer, and had curls in it. Her eyes were a nice shade of brown much like her own if she didn't know any better she would say that this girl could pass for her sister. She took the girl's hand as her father motioned for them to follow. She looked at the very nervous girl saying, "I'm Yuki Cross what would your name be?"

She looked at her saying very softly, "Naomi Tashio" They walked silently the rest of the way to the Headmaster's office. It was a very long and strangely quiet walk. Yuki wasn't sure if she could keep trying to talk with Naomi or not she seemed awfully stressed.

As they entered the office she noticed Naomi holding her tightly almost as if she was afraid. Cross opened the package reading a letter that came with it before looking at the girl saying, "Your mother included a doctor's letter about the reason for your need to change the uniform. She also mentions why you are extremely shy, and your fear of all men. I can accommodate you Miss Tashio I will have Yuki escort you everywhere I will have Zero do it with her as often as possible so that you can learn to trust him. I have signed the nondisclosure agreement so no one will know unless you tell them. I truly hope you can come out of your shell here. I am sure Yuki will be one of many friends you will gain here."

She fidgeted before softly replying, "Thank you sir I know I am a lot to take on no other school would accept me as I am." He watched as her hands twisted around her arm, and how her feet wouldn't stay still while she was talking to him. He felt bad for the poor girl he looked over as the door opened he smiled saying, "Zero please come in so I can introduce you to Naomi you, and Yuki will be escorting her everywhere. She is very shy, and has a fear of men so you will need to gain her trust should Yuki be unavailable."

Zero turned to get a better look at Naomi, and his jaw almost dropped. She looked a lot like Yuki but her skin was porcelain white, and she looked like she may break if not handled gently. Another big difference was her eyes while they were the same color he could clearly see fear in them. This young woman had been through a lot already in her young life in a way she was much like him. Headmaster Cross spoke up saying, "Her mother wishes us to help her socialize, and make friends that won't let her close herself off from the world."

Zero finally stopped staring at Naomi saying, "Nice to meet you. Yuki, and I are perfects so we are school security it's our job to protect all the students in the Academy. We will do our best to put your fears to rest so you don't feel the need to have us around."

Yuki glared at him yelling, "Zero do you have to be so rude." She felt a trembling hand touch her gently before she heard Naomi whisper, "Please don't yell it brings back bad memories for me. If you don't mind I'd like to go to my room I am quite tired from my trip."

Yuki looked to her father who nodded Yuki stood up, and said, "Right this way Naomi." Yuki lead her to the sun dorm, and to the room that Naomi would be staying in while she was there. Naomi saw a nice room with a sitting area that had a chair, bookshelf, bed, dresser, and a closet. She noticed books already in the bookshelf she looked confused until Yuki said "Your mother told us about your issues sleeping, and what types of books you like so we thought these would help you get back to sleep on those nights you had trouble.

Naomi was near tears all she could manage was a soft, "Thank you so much for making me feel at home here. I know it is difficult and frustrating to have to babysit someone as old as I am." Naomi turned around saying, "Zero I hope I can learn to trust you or any man for that matter. Headmaster Cross told my mother you both were attacked as well when you were younger. I hope you two will share what happened with me as it happened to me too, and I would like to try to make some sense out of what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

They looked at Naomi stunned she added, "If it's too much to talk about I will understand. I what happened to someone else may help me remember more details. But it's ok if you don't want to talk about it."

Zero turned saying, "I don't want to discuss it" then he left the room. Yuki smiled saying, "I was real young when mine happened all I really remember is a vampire about to attack me, and then Lord Kaname coming along, and saving me by killing him."

Naomi looked at her surprised before saying, "I only remember before, and after. Before it happened I had looked at the baby animals for sale. I promised my mom that I would stay there until she returned. But one of the piglet escaped and I ran after it into the woods I hoped that if I recovered the piglet that maybe I'd get to keep it. I remember nothing else until I was rescued by police, and my mother. I was found next to a man who was dying I was covered in blood the man was a vampire hunter, and there was a dead vampire not very far away from where I was. But I learned that from the people there I didn't know what had happened at all I had even forgotten all about the piglet."

Yuki looked at her concerned saying, "I wish I was like you, and had no memory I have flash backs to that day that are real scary. There are days I wished that I didn't remember what happened."

Naomi smiled she had never thought of it that way she felt better now maybe not remembering it was a good thing. She was glad she had gotten into Cross Academy maybe her mom was right that this place would be good for her. Yuki smiled back saying, "I will let you settle in, and see you tomorrow morning."

Naomi said, "Thank you for everything Yuki I know sharing must not have been easy for you." She watched as Yuki left her room, and then turned to her suit cases, and started opening the first one. She saw a letter on top of the things she took it, and opened it inside it read.

~ Letter ~

Dear Naomi,

As you know I have sent you to Cross Academy in an effort to help you become a more rounded person. I have included two packages one for your birthday, and one that will give you everything you need to know about when I found you. I have been proud to call you daughter all these years I just hope that when you find your real family that you don't forget about me.

Love always,

Your adoptive mother

~End Letter ~

She looked at the contents of the envelope finding her adoption papers, and a list of all the girls around her age that were missing. There was a note next to each name that a next of kin couldn't be found. Also there were clippings of each name that had been found, and returned to the family. She knew it took a lot for her mother to do this she knew her mother always had worried she'd leave to be with her real family. For Naomi blood couldn't replace the bond that she had with the woman who had raised her all these years.

She heard a soft knock at the door causing her to look up a young woman with short brown hair was at the door. She smiled at Naomi saying, "I am Sayori Yuki had to do crowd control, and asked me to check on you for her."

Naomi looked at her oddly asking, "Why does she need to do crowd control. This Academy doesn't seem to be over enrolled to need that kind of service." Sayori walked over to the window, and pointed out of it. Naomi joined her to view the crowd that had formed outside of the other dorm. Naomi asked, "What is that all about?"

Sayori replied, "That is the moon dorm it houses members of high society it's why they are separated from the regular students." Naomi watched the crowd follow them all the way to their classes before dispersing. Naomi was confused so she asked, "I don't understand what the big deal is. My mother always says rich or poor doesn't define you it's the type of person you are that is important."

Sayori smiled before asking, "Would you like to get dinner with me or are you ready for bed I know you just arrived here. I was so tired the day I arrived who knew traveling by carriage could wear someone out so much." Naomi couldn't help but to laugh before she replied, "I am hungry but I am tired too so if it's possible to grab something small, and then back to my room, and bed."

Sayori said, "I never have been a big eater at dinner so I typically grab from the sandwich tray, and head to my room where I either study or go to sleep." Sayori lead the way to the dining room where they each grabbed a sandwich, and sat to eat. Once they were both done eating which took a while since they were getting to know each other while they were eating.

Sayori took Naomi back to her room she found she liked the soft-spoken girl. They seemed to have a lot in common besides their brown hair. One of the things they shared was a love for animals, and a strong want to help others. Naomi's shyness seemed to diminish the more they got to know each other. She felt they could be best friends she just hoped Naomi wouldn't ever become interested in Zero as that was the man she loved. She didn't think she could handle it if Zero or Naomi became interested in each other. So once they reached her room say blushed but said, "Could you try to not fall in love with Zero as I love him already."


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Naomi looked at her replying, "I won't go after Zero "she fidgeted some before adding, "Boys kind of scare me. A relationship with one now is out of the question." She hoped her new-found friend Sayori wouldn't ask to many questions about her fear she wasn't yet ready to share with anyone.

Sayori was a little confused but she could tell by the look on Naomi's face that this was a dark secrete the girl held. She felt bad for the girl to know something so bad that it made her fear all boys. Sayori smiled saying, "Well I wouldn't mind if you, and Zero became friends. While he is grouchy you have nothing to fear from him."

For some reason her statement help Naomi feel a little better about Zero. Naomi said,"Good night see you in class." Sayori replied the same thing going to her own room. Naomi changed into her pajama's, and got into bed hoping for once that when she needed sleep she'd be able to get it. Sadly no matter how hard she tried all she could do was lie in bed awake. She got up, and grabbed a book sitting in the chair, and started reading in an effort to doze off. She didn't bother to turn on a light the moonlight coming into her room was bright enough on its own. Eventually her eyes grew heavy, and she drifted off to sleep in the chair by the window. She was woken up by a grumpy voice saying, "A chair is a lousy place to sleep; your muscles are all going to be stiff." She slowly opened her eyes to see Zero standing at her door he then added "Well get up already Yuki already tried, and if you don't hurry you will be late to class."

Naomi yawned, and stretched slowly getting out of the chair. She motioned for Zero to go he was kind enough to close the door behind him now that he knew she was awake. Naomi dressed as she did she wondered how much she'd be teased for the added length to her skirt. Once she was done she opened the door a little surprised to find Zero impatiently waiting on her. He glared at her a moment saying, "It's about time you took long enough. Let's go I will take you to class this morning. Yuki busy is doing something's for her father headmaster Cross."

He only moved once Naomi nodded at him. He thought it was odd she didn't say anything back be he remembered the lecture from headmaster Cross about her shyness, and that she might not talk to him due to her fears. He didn't really mind walking with her the silence between them was comforting to him in a strange way. They crossed the Academy quicker than he usually did with Yuki perhaps it was all of Yuki's talking that slowed them down. It could have been the fact that she was often distracted as well. Naomi wasn't distracted just following him at a safe distance not too far away to be protected but not close enough to touch. He opened the door for her wide so she would feel comfortable passing by him. He watched as she waited for him on the far side of the wall by the door. He entered the hallway making sure to stay the distance she was comfortable with away, and continued on his way to the classroom. He escorted her to the seat that was in between Yuki, and Sayori. Once he was sure she was fine he took his seat in the classroom. No sooner did he sit down was the day class president over to him Zero sighed he didn't like the class president Kaseumi Kageyama he hoped whatever Kaseumi wanted that he could answer it quickly so he would return to his seat. Kaseumi made it over to Zero, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me there was a new student? As class president it's my job to welcome everyone in the day class to Cross Academy."

Zero glared at him replying, "Headmaster Cross asked me to not mention her as she is very shy, and he didn't want her to be frightened or overwhelmed." He kept glaring at the boy hoping he'd take the hint, and return to his seat ending the conversation.

Kaseumi replied, "How could meeting me be too overwhelming I don't understand?" He was so confused sure once he met her he'd want to give her a tour. Perhaps even introduce her to some of the other day class students. Seriously it wasn't like he was going to ask her out or hook her up with a boyfriend.

Zero nearly growled out, "Quite simply because what you normally do to new students would seriously frighten the poor girl. Let her settle in, and get comfortable, and once she is I will talk to Yuki about you wanting to take her on a tour."

Kaseumi stormed off the look on Zero's face told him he better not press the issue, and that Zero was at his limit for answering questions. He decided for now that it was best to take his seat. He'd talk to her and Yuki at lunch about a tour of the Academy. Zero more than likely was just being his grumpy self or was just trying to keep the girl for himself no one could be that shy. It was his duty to welcome her, and offer her a tour of the Academy grounds, and he sure as heck was going to do it. Lunch was the perfect time to ask her as Zero never came to lunch with the class he always went off somewhere else. He turned his attention to the front of the class as he sat down waiting for the teacher to start the day's lesson.

The teacher stepped into the room starting out by saying, "Good morning students. You may have noticed a new student in class her name is Naomi Tashio. Now before you all crowd her, and start introducing yourselves I was told she is very shy. So shy she will not be giving any oral answers herself she will write her answers on paper of someone else to read. Headmaster Cross has asked me to tell you to talk to Zero or Yuki if you wished to meet her as he does want her to socialize but not to be frightened by everyone at once. Now that the announcement is done let's get on with today's lesson."


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Kaseumi waited for lunch, and after he was sure Zero hadn't headed down to the cafeteria. He looked over the room in search for Naomi once he located where she was sitting he grabbed his lunch, and headed over to her table. He sat across the way from her as Yuki, and Sayori were sitting on either side of her. He smiled saying, "Hello I am the class president Kaseumi since you are new here I wanted to offer giving you a tour of the Academy grounds. If you feel up to it after the tour I could introduce you to some of the students."

Naomi was unsure what to do Kaseumi had his hand stretched out for her to shake. She had pulled back to let him know she didn't want to shake his hand. She literally jumped when she heard a bang on the table, and turning her head to the noise. Zero stood there glaring hard at Kaseumi before saying, "I told you to wait until she had time to settle in some. I also told you that she was very shy. Even the teacher told you she was shy, and yet here you are going behind my back doing exactly what I asked you not to do."

Naomi let out a breath she didn't know she had held, and relaxed a bit. Kaseumi looked at Zero replying, "She should get the tour Headmaster Cross gave us all a tour of the Academy our first day. I know I would have never been able to find the clinic or the library had it not been for the tour. I'd hate for Naomi to get lost in this place."

Zero growled at Kaseumi Yuki stood up, and put her hand on his shoulder saying, "Zero calm down he's right it is a good idea for her to have the tour. As long as it's just a tour I am sure she will be fine, and she might even enjoy it. I know he should have listened to you, and given her more time to settle in." She turned to Sayori asking, "Could you go with her on the tour Zero, and I have perfect duties after class."

Sayori replied, "I don't mind going on the tour with her, and Kaseumi after class." Sayori was excited to see the tour it was a little much the first time for her, and she still didn't remember where everything was in the academy. She turned to Naomi asking, "What do you think if I go with you, and he shows us around the school, and its grounds. I think it would be good for you to know your way around but if it's too much let me know."

Naomi thought about it for a while deciding that it would be a good idea to know her way around even with escorts. It may come in handy should she ever get lost or if it got to a point where she felt safe enough to walk to class alone Zero, and Yuki couldn't take her to her classes forever. Naomi finally replied very softly, "That sounds good." She then whispered in Sayori's ear, "Can you make sure he stays a little distance away from us that would help me feel more comfortable."

Sayori replied, "Sure no problem" she then turned to Kaseumi asking, "Would you mind when you are giving us the tour if you stay a little distance away from us. It would help Naomi be more comfortable during the tour."

Kaseumi sighed replying, "That will be fine we will meet outside of the classroom at the end of class. I will show you two around, and then take you back to the sun dorms." He couldn't understand it everyone liked him this girl had him confused why wouldn't she go on a tour with him alone it wasn't like he would hurt her

He would just have to work harder to gain her friendship so that he could introduce her to the rest of the class. It couldn't be good for the girl to only be friends with Zero, Yuki, and Sayori. Not that they weren't nice but she needed to know more people than that, and it was his duty to make sure she fit in. He sighed he knew Zero was going to make it next to impossible for him to do anything with the girl. Yuki on the other had could be reasoned with, and perhaps talked into a few things.

Sayori seemed like she, and Naomi were starting to become friends, and he may be able to get her to convince Naomi to try things for her own good. He had to figure out social activities that involved small groups to get Sayori to talk Naomi into doing the activity. Since Naomi seemed to be the most shy around men perhaps strictly female activities like baking or sowing would be a good place to start, working up activities that involved both sexes like card games or chess. He decided that for now he'd keep his plans to himself if Zero knew what his motive was he'd block him from introducing Naomi to the rest of the class.

As soon as the class was over he met with the girls, and showed them around the inside of the school before giving a tour of the grounds. He made sure to keep a respectable distance from them for Naomi's comfort. He didn't bother stopping as they approached the moon dorm just showing her the outside before heading towards the sun dorm. He had skipped the stables all together as the horse that lived there was unpredictable, and he didn't want to scare the girl. Once at the sun dorm he opened the door, and led them inside saying, "Ok ladies last stop of the tour you are now safe and sound back at the sun dorms. The tour is now officially over I hope you enjoyed it."


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Over the next several months Naomi got to know each of the girls in the sun dorm slowly. Naomi was sitting in the common room trying to do an assignment when she realized she needed a book for her research. She listened to some of the girls of the dorm who were talking about going to the library. Naomi quickly got up, and rushed to join her fellow classmates asking, "Can I come with you?"

While she no longer needed constant escorts she still didn't like traveling from the dorm to the school alone. She always traveled with a group of girls it helped with her comfort moving around campus since boys still scared her. Once the group agreed to let her go with them they went to the library Naomi had quickly gotten her book, and was ready to leave when the group was. There were only two others left in the group as it was getting late, and curfew was expired. They were headed back to the sun dorm when they ran into two night class students. Aido smirked saying, "Well what do we have here Akatsuki? It looks like some naughty day class students out after curfew."

Akatsuki replied, "It seems that way Aido." He shifted slightly next to Aido he seemed uncomfortable with the way Aido looked at the girls. Akatsuki was now growing concerned if Kaname found out about this he'd be angry with them.

Aido grinned, and stepped closer to the girls saying, "How about a taste of your blood ladies. I promise I won't take much." The girls shrunk back but couldn't get far with Naomi right behind them. Thankfully they hadn't noticed her yet Naomi was terrified but she didn't want to abandon her friends. She didn't want them to be hurt either for once in her life she didn't know what to do.

Naomi had been lost in thought, and in a state of shock so much so she hadn't noticed anything going on around her. She didn't snap out of it until she felt breath on her hand. There stood Aido holding her hand near his nose. The other girls shouted, "He has real fang let's go back to the dorm where it's safe." The girls from her class took off leaving poor Naomi behind alone with two men the color drained from her face almost instantly.

Akatsuki stepped forward, and in a stern tone said, "Hanabusa that's enough you are going too far. What would Kaname say; when he finds out that you scared this poor girl half to death?" Akatsuki moved closer to Aido to show him how serious he was.

Yuki jumped into the area yelling, "Aido back off; don't make me use this on you." Yuki held Artemis out to get Aido to leave Naomi alone. Aido looked more annoyed by Yuki's interference than threatened by her.

Aido turned his attention to Yuki as he smelled her blood in the air Yuki must have scraped herself on the way. He let go of Naomi, and took Yuki's hand licking her palm all while grinning at Naomi. Poor Naomi was absolutely terrified beyond belief she darted off into the woods no longer able to stay hoping that Yuki would understand her actions. Naomi sighed in relief when from her hiding spot she could see that Zero had joined Yuki in the clearing.

Zero pulled out the Bloody rose pointing it at Aido saying, "Back off from Yuki now!" He fired a warning shot into the air to let Aido know that he meant business. He repointed the gun at Aido if he should need to use it.

Aido grinned saying, "I was only having a little harmless fun Zero. You need to learn to lighten up." Yuki gave Zero an angry look like she was unhappy that he had fired his weapon, and was now pointing it at Aido.

Yuki panicked waving her arms saying, "Zero he was only playing he didn't mean any harm. You're over reacting put the weapon away." Zero looked at her stunned, and disapprovingly which in turn stunned Naomi. She couldn't believe what she was hearing she thought Yuki was being highly unreasonable.

A new man came into the scene he was wearing a night class uniform. He asked, "Zero what is going on here?" Naomi couldn't believe what she saw he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She sighed she stood no chance with a man like him normal guys didn't want to put the time she needed into a relationship.

Yuki replied, "I caught some day class girls out a little after curfew. Lord Kaname it seems these too were messing around, and scaring them all but one ran back to the dorm." Lord Kaname glared at the two hard before turning his sights to Zero.

Lord Kaname turned to Yuki saying, "Why don't you go check, and make sure the girls that went to the dorm aren't harmed." Yuki nodded taking off towards the sun dorm to check on the girls that had raced back.

Zero as soon as Yuki was out of sight said "Aido was licking Yuki's hand when I arrived." Lord Kaname's face held much anger in it at what he had heard. Zero finally returned his weapon back to its holder.

Kaname turned around, and glared at both Akatsuki and Aido saying, "Akatsuki you are the more rational one I expect you to keep Hanabusa in check. Hanabusa you're not supposed to be frightening the students in the day class. Now I want you both to head back to the moon dorm." Kaname turned to zero glaring at him hard saying, "You're supposed to be protecting Yuki."

Zero glared back replying, "I did protect Yuki I arrived shortly after she did, and stopped Aido despite her interference." Kaname stepped forward, and raised his hand to strike Zero. He then felt something hit him causing him to back up a little. He looked at Zero confused he knew he hadn't thrown anything at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Kaname turned towards the direction the rock came from yelling, "Whose there! Come out here, and face me." They both waited but no reply came however a few leaves rustled, and twigs snapped. Kaname stepped forward if whoever it was wasn't going to come out he would go to them.

Zero put his hand on Kaname's shoulder effectively stopping Kaname. Zero heard a soft sound coming from where the rock had. Zero thought hard trying to figure out what day class student would throw a rock to protect him. Then it came to him he looked out at the trees asking, "Naomi is that you. You can come out Kaname won't hurt you he was just upset that Yuki was almost hurt."

Naomi so wanted to come out but she wasn't sure it was safe. She slowly crept around the tree peeking out from behind it. Zero saw the frightened look on her face, and felt bad for the girl she had a traumatized past she didn't need anything that triggered her fears. He sighed, "That is Naomi Tashio she is very shy she was found when she was little covered in blood near the bodies of a vampire, and a vampire hunter. I am sure Hanabusa, and Akatuski's actions seriously scared the poor girl."

Kaname couldn't see much of her as she was barely peeking out from behind the tree. He could see that she was pale, and clearly frightened. He instantly felt bad about his anger towards Zero he was sure that didn't help any with her current state. Kaname looked at her saying, "I am sorry Miss Tashio I hadn't meant to add to your fear. I am Kaname Kuran I am president of the moon dorm. Please come out it's not safe out there I promise you will be safe over here."

He watched as she slowly crept out from behind the tree. He instantly noticed how much she resembled Yuki. He felt his blood race, and found himself instantly attracted to the girl. He couldn't be attracted to her he was supposed to be engaged to Yuki his focus was supposed to be on her, and her alone. He watched frozen in place as Zero went over to her taking her hand slowly coaxing her towards where he was. Zero looked at Kaname saying, "I better take her back to the sun dorm you're welcome to come with us if headmaster Cross wishes to talk with you about tonight."

He watched as Naomi gripped onto Zero's arm as they came closer to him. She almost literally disappeared behind Zero she was so quiet that it was almost as if she wasn't there at all. He felt guilty as Zero let him lead the way he decided then, and there it was his responsibility to show this girl that she had nothing to fear from him. He also decided that Hanabusa, and Akatsuki were both in a world of trouble when he returned to the moon dorm. The walk to the sun dorm seemed longer than normal, and the journey had been eerily quiet. When they finally arrived at headmaster Cross's office Kaname was there with the girls saying, "They are a little shaken up but they aren't hurt."

Kaname went over to the,m and while calming them down he removed their memory of the night he let Zero, and Yuki take the girls to their rooms afterwards. Headmaster Cross looked at Naomi that was fidgeting in the chair near him Zero had placed her they're hoping that it would give her some comfort, and help her calm down. Cross got down on his knees in front of the chair asking, "Are you alright Naomi?"

He watched her nod her head that she was so he continued, "Kaname is a lot like Zero he is here to help protect. He wouldn't harm you I am sorry that the other's from the moon dorm scared you like they did but rest assured Kaname will make sure they never do anything like this again."

She looked in his eyes softly getting out, "Are you sure he is safe? He was going to hurt Zero because Yuki ran into danger unprepared. Yuki shouldn't be a perfect she froze when action was needed causing her to put herself in danger. It's not Zero's responsibility to keep a 24/7 watch on her."

Kaname had to strain to hear her even with his advanced hearing he almost couldn't hear what she said. He was surprised that she felt that he was wrong for being angry at Zero for not protecting Yuki. He was also surprised that she thought that Yuki had put herself in danger. He drifted into his own thoughts on the matter for a while. He was finally taken out of his thoughts when headmaster Cross came over to him, and said, "Naomi has agreed to meet you I have convinced her that you truly meant no harm."

He looked up to see her peeking out from behind Cross, and he couldn't help but to smile. He slowly stood up not wanting to scare her off saying, "I am Kaname Kuran nice to meet you Miss Tashio."

She bowed to him, and he bowed back there was an awkward silence in the room. Until headmaster Cross went behind his desk saying, "Isn't this great we can be one big family now. Perhaps you can train Naomi to be a perfect she already knows about vampires, and vampire hunters."

Naomi looked at the head master like he was crazy but she knew he was prone to random acts of odd behavior from her time there. Naomi looked at him saying, "I don't think I can fight any one. I would be more of a liability than Yuki is now. I won't have anyone else hurt having to protect me because I can't do so myself."

Kaname finally understood his feeling for her it was simply the fact that Naomi looked so much like Yuki. Unlike Yuki Naomi didn't need to learn how to fight to protect herself she wasn't a pure blood hiding in human form like Yuki was. Perhaps he could help her gain her confidence back, and he'd have another person to protect Yuki until she was ready to know who she was.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Headmaster Cross jumped up saying, "You so have to help protect my Yuki you can use a gun like zero. You can fight your fears while fighting level E's it will help you gain so much confidence in yourself."

Naomi sternly uttered, "No! I don't want to kill anyone I just can't do it." No sooner had the words left her mouth did Naomi shrink back down into the chair curling up into a ball on it.

Kaname moved over to the chair, and knelt in front of her. He took her hand in his looking at her. She was such a damaged yet complicated woman that he most definitely wanted to know better. He looked at headmaster Cross saying, "Aren't there any vampire hunter weapons like cross bows that she could use. That way she wouldn't have to kill anyone but instead could disable them by pinning them to a tree with her arrows at least until someone else arrived to assess the situation."

Headmaster Cross knew of an old vampire hunter bow, and arrow set. He knows of it because it was his when he was a beginning vampire hunter before he gained confidence, and switched to a sword. Both the bow, and arrows were made of silver, and had symbols on them. He got up, and went into the closet taking a box off of the shelf. He brought the box over to his desk, and placed it on top. He opened the box taking the bow out, and handing it to Naomi he was taken by surprise when the weapon pulsed in her hand for a moment before returning to normal. He took that as a good sign that the weapon was truly meant for her to use. He returned to sitting behind his desk moving the box behind him onto the floor.

Naomi took the weapon from headmaster Cross the two guys in the room seemed hell-bent on her helping Yuki out. When she first grabbed the bow it shocked her she couldn't understand why it had hurt her to hold the bow. The pain wasn't much perhaps it was the metal, and if she wore a glove it wouldn't bother her either way she could easily use the weapon if needed. She looked at Kaname he was a lot closer than she remembered but for some reason she didn't feel as nervous as she usually did. She wasn't sure if it was because headmaster Cross was there too or if Kaname himself prevented her nervousness.

Kaname helped Naomi up saying, "It's late I will escort you to your room so you can get some sleep for tomorrows classes." He helped her up from the chair gently leading her to her room in the sun dorm. He was quiet all the way to her room but he never let go of her hand he couldn't understand his growing desire for her, and his attraction to her. The dorm room seemed to appear too quickly for his tastes but he knew he'd have to let her go to sleep it was really late. He stopped when they got to the door of her dorm room Kaname looked at her one last time before asking, "Do you like to play chess?" He had to see her again if for no other reason than to figure out why he was so drawn to her.

Naomi replied softly while looking at her feet, "I have never played but have always wanted to learn the game. If you don't mind teaching me, and playing a beginner I wouldn't mind playing with you." She wasn't' sure what to do she was highly attracted to this guy but she didn't even know him. Plus there was the issue of her fears that would need to be resolved if she truly wanted a relationship with him. Maybe he was her answer, and he could be the one who would help her finally get past some of her fears. Now all she needed to do was to work up the confidence for her to ask him. She sighed she knew no matter how much she'd want to ask him she'd never be able to. It was truly up to him to ask her for a relationship sometimes she really hated her fear of asking for what she wanted. She often wondered if she was born this way or if the events in her life had made her that way.

Kaname lifted her head so that he could look in her eyes saying, "I'd be happy to teach you the game. Who knows perhaps you will be a natural at it. If not it will be fun teaching you all I know about chess." He kissed her hand burning into his memory how soft her skin felt. He then left, and went to the moon dorm he couldn't have any other sun dorm residents know he was there or he'd never get back before sunrise.

Naomi settled into her room sitting in the chair near the window. She smiled as she saw Kaname walk towards the moon dorm she couldn't understand why she liked him like she did. She did however had to admit to herself that he was a very sexy man scratch that vampire. Maybe it was the fact he was a vampire, and in a sense forbidden to her that had her interested in him. She shook that thought from her mind it was just that he was attractive, and she had never found a man attractive before she had met Kaname. She couldn't wait to see him again she found that feeling odd yet pleasant she sighed as he finally walked out of sight from her window. She decided now it was time to try to get at least a little sleep it would do her no good if she couldn't stay awake in class the next day. She changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed. She laid down, and got under the covers laying on her side she closed her eyes, and attempted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

The next morning she got up as usual, got ready for class, and headed there. On the way she bumped into the girls who walked with her to the library the remembered going home together but they didn't remember anything happening. She wasn't sure if that was such a good thing going through life not knowing that you should be careful because you weren't aware of the dangers. Although there was a carefree nature about these girls that seemed to come from not knowing that Naomi wished she had the same carefree life these girls had.

It took hours before classes were over for the day. As the class was being let out Zero walked up to her saying, "Kaname asked me to escort you to the moon dorm since you will only be doing patrols for now. He thought now would be a good time for your chess lessons afterwards you will patrol with Yuki or me."

He watched her nod, and follows him towards the moon dorm. He led her to Kaname's office where his chess board was set up. Kaname was already there at his desk when they arrived. Sitting in the chairs next to the desk were both Hanabusa, and Akatsuki were waiting. Zero said, "I have brought Naomi over for your chess game." No sooner had the words left his mouth did he turn, and leave the room.

Naomi instantly became uncomfortable Kaname could visibly see her discomfort he walked over to her so that she would feel a little more comfortable. He stopped near her not wanting to startle her in her nervous state saying, "Don't you two have something to say to Miss Tashio?"

Akatsuki was the first to stand up to say, "I am deeply sorry for my actions last night. I let Hanabusa take things farther than I should have, and wasn't using my best judgment. I can assure you it will not happen again." She watched as he left the room, and disappeared into the dorm.

Hanabusa was next to stand up saying, "Lord Kaname do I really have to apologize can't you just remove the event from her memory?" He looked at Kaname pleadingly hoping he could change the pure blood's mind on the matter. He couldn't understand why Kaname was making such a big deal out of it. This was his normal behavior Kaname know this, and that he couldn't help himself when it came to the forbidden act of biting into a human.

Kaname glared at him replying, "You will do as I ask Hanabusa or you will be dealing with me." He looked at Hanabusa long, and hard letting him know with his eyes that he'd be in for a world of hurt if he didn't apologize as he asked.

Hanabusa sighed, and for a moment hung his head in defeat. He knew Kaname wasn't going to let him out of it so he said, "I am sorry you were frightened but you have to understand that is just who I am."

Hanabusa bolted out of the room he could tell Kaname wasn't too pleased with his apology. Kaname sighed to regain his composure he didn't want to scare Naomi because of his temper. Kaname finally turned towards her saying, "why don't you sit at the chess board, and we will learn how each peace moves."

Naomi now was feeling more comfortable with fewer people in the room. She moved towards the chess board, and looked it over before sitting in the chair next to it. He sat down in the free chair, and picked up a piece from the board saying, "This is a pawn they are important to the game. One the first move of a pawn the can move either one or two spaces forward. After the first move the pawn can only move one space forward. If a pawn is next to another piece it can move diagonally but only then. Finally if the pawn makes it all the way across the board you can exchange it for a piece that has been captured removing the pawn with the chosen peace."

They briefly touched hands each feeling a slight jolt from the contact. Naomi took the pawn from him, and looked the small piece over before returning it to the board. Kaname picked up a new piece saying, "This is the king it's both the most useless as well as the most important piece on the board. The king can only move one space in any direction. Should your opponent capture your king the game is over? This isn't as easy as it sounds as anytime you are in place to capture a king you must say check to give the other player a chance to move the piece. However there are times when you are ready to capture a king, and there is nowhere the king can move to get away from you capturing it. When this happens you say check mate."

She took the piece, and looked it over a while before placing it back on the board. She had noticed that their hands had touched again, and again she had felt a slight jolt. She wondered what it was and what possible meaning the tingling sensation meant. Kaname now curious if this would happen every time they touched. He moved on to the next piece he picked up a piece saying, "This is the rook it looks a lot like a part of a castle. The rook can move forward, backwards, left, and right as many spaces as it can. There are two rooks on each side of the board."

He handed her the piece yet again getting the sensation that had occurred since the first time they touched. He watched her look the piece over before she placed the peace back down. He picked up another peace saying, "This is a Knight it can move in an L shape. It moves two spaces left or right, and then one space up or down. The other option is to move one space left or right, and then two spaces up or down. This is the most complicated peace on the board."

Their hands seemed to touch longer this time than last he didn't want to separate from her but she wouldn't be able to see the piece if his hand was covering hers. He finally reluctantly pulled his hand back as she looked over the piece for a while before placing it back down. She really liked the small guy seated on the back of a horse. He picked up the next peace saying, "This is the bishop, and it can only move diagonally but can move as many spaces as it is able to." Naomi took the peace from him noticing for the second time in a row his hand seemed to linger on hers before he finally pulled away. She looked over the odd whistle looking peace before finally putting it back down on the board.

Kaname picked up the last piece saying, "This is the queen she can move in any direction as many spaces as she can. She is a very important piece as her main job is to protect the king from attack. You want to keep your queen in the game as long as you can." She took the last piece from him only to have him take her by surprise by having him kiss her hand. Her cheeks tinged a red from the action but she couldn't say that she didn't like the show of affection. When he let her hand go she finally got to look over the queen which appeared to be the same as the King only shorter.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

He took the pieces off of the board before walking behind her. He leaned over her shoulder whispering into her ear noting the goose bumps on her skin saying, "I am going to test your memory." He took one of the pieces, and put it in her hand asking "which one is it?" He took note of how tense she was, and how she shivered slightly. He wondered what she had been through to make her the way she was.

He watched as she looked over the piece it took her a few moments before saying, "it's the castle that you said was a rook." He took the rook from her hand, and placed it behind her he didn't want her to guess based on the pieces left.

He leaned back towards her ear for the first time enjoying her natural scent. He whispered into her ear again saying, "Well done how about this piece?" This time he slid his hand down her arm before placing the piece in her hand.

Naomi was torn between enjoying the attention, and fear of where this was going. She couldn't tell if she wanted it to continue or stop. His breath was warm on her ear, and cheek. Surprisingly it was very fresh, pleasant, and his voice was completely sexy. She looked at the new piece, and saw a horse she smiled saying, "This is the knight it wouldn't surprise me if the queen was sleeping with him as her king is completely useless."

Kaname chuckled lightly as he took the piece away before saying, "That wouldn't be too smart of the knight if the king ever found out he'd kill him." He leaned back towards her as he found that she was now a little more relaxed than when they started. He whispered into her ear saying "How about you name this piece?" This time he avoided touching her, and he heard what sounded like a disappointed sigh when the piece went into her hand.

She was slightly disappointed yet relieved when he didn't touch her again. She looked at the piece in her hand saying, "It looks like a whistle but you called it a bishop." He took the piece from her realizing that she was smarter than he originally thought.

He decided then that he'd give her the king and queen together to see if she could tell them apart. That meant that he only had one piece left to give her he leaned forward whispering, "How about this piece my dear."

Naomi smiled at his words as she looked over the small piece in her hand saying, "I believe it's a pawn. I like the pawn I can trade it for other pieces." She gave the pawn back to him holding onto his hand a little longer than she needed, and gently squeezed it before letting go. She wasn't sure if she was reassuring herself or him that she was ok.

He took the piece putting it with the others before leaning over her whispering into her ear, "This time its two pieces see if you can tell which is which." He handed her the two pieces wondering if she'd be able to tell them apart as there wasn't much difference in the two.

She looked over both pieces carefully now that she could clearly see them. They were extremely hard to tell apart they look so much like each other. She finally replied, "I know they are the king, and queen. I think the one in my left hand is the queen, and the other is the king."

Kaname replied, "You did well you got them correct it can be very hard to tell them apart at times." He was impressed although she did have a 50% chance of getting it correct. He set up the chess board so that they could actually play a game before he had to head to class. He was about to sit down in the chair across from her when Hanabusa came in saying, "Kaname your needed for an issue."

He growled softly so as not to scare Naomi who was sitting in front of him. He had wanted to stay with her, and play at least one chess game to see how fast she learned. He said to her, "Naomi I must go see what the problem is please make yourself comfortable in here no one will disturb you. I will be back when I have taken care of everything. If there is still time we will play a game otherwise I will escort you out so that you may join Yuki on patrol."

He went out the door letting Hanabusa lead the way towards the source of the problem. Naomi wandered around the room looking everything over before she started looking over the books in the bookshelf. She was reading the titles to each book that was kept in the same way the library would keep books. She finally found a book that looked interesting enough to take off the shelf when she heard someone ask, "What are you doing?"

Naomi turned around to see a woman at the door responding softly, "Kaname left to go take care of a problem. He told me to make myself comfortable so I thought I'd read while I waited." She felt nervous around this woman she didn't know why but she felt like a kid that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

A predatory grin appeared on her face before she said, "So you're his newest toy take my advice, and cut your losses before he tosses you aside. He will use you until you are left an empty shell should you let him."

Naomi looked at her confused replying softly, "He's just teaching me to play chess. I don't know what you think I am doing here. By the way what's your name?"

She replied, "My name is Ruka, and you are truly a fool if you believe that you are here just to learn how to play chess. Heed my advice, and never see Kaname Kuran again save yourself the heartache."


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

Naomi smiled softly asking, "Would you play a game with me Ruka? I could use some help setting up the board as I only know the pieces but I'd like to try a game if you are willing to play."

Ruka walked over to the board, and quickly set up one side before saying, "There is an example you set up the other side to look the same. " Ruka looked over the overly dressed girl before adding, "You know Kaname is a pure blood he'd never have a relationship with you he has to marry another pure blood."

Naomi sat down in the chair slowly setting up her side of the board to look like the one Ruka setup saying, "You obviously are in love with him, and from your behavior so far you are acting like I am competition. I am not sure how I can compete with you your beautiful, and I have a fear of men that you I'm sure don't."

Ruka slowly sat down as Naomi finished setting the board up. She was curious about the girl sitting across from her. She asked, "How did you know I loved him?" She moved the pawn in front of the rook forward two spaces.

Naomi replied, "It's not that hard to tell but if it helps any I have always been perceptive. Since you obviously perceive me as a threat can you tell me why Kaname would have any interest in me?"

Ruka sighed as Naomi moved her pawn in front of her rook two forward. After the move was finished she replied, "Kaname loves puzzles, and you're a very pretty girl. He won't be happy until he figures you out even if that means he has to take you as a lover to do so. Of course because he's a pure blood the moment his fiancé arrives the relationship would end."

Naomi watched as Ruka moved her rook behind her pawn. Naomi was confused asking, "Are you telling me that for vampires duty comes before love. If that is the case I feel bad for vampires. Love is such a powerful emotion that should be experienced at least once."

Ruka watched as Naomi for the second time copied her movements this confused her. None the less she replied, "For us vampires duty does come before love. However in Kaname's case I think he is incapable of truly loving anyone. Life is a game to him, and once he wins the game he moves on to the next challenge. He won't care about who he destroys in the process of winning the game he is playing."

Naomi waited for Ruka to move her next piece watching as she moved another pawn two spaces away from the first one forward two. Naomi had a hard time believing that Kaname was as heartless as she was saying. She could tell that Ruka was hurt by Kaname not returning her feelings. Sometimes things didn't work out the way we want them too Naomi was very familiar with that concept. She had been through a lot in her young life, and she hoped that if any relationship occurred that she wouldn't be left with a broken heart. She sighed as she moved her rook from the first pawn to the second. Ruka had no idea what strategy Naomi was using but she guessed the beginner wasn't using any instead she was experimenting to see what would work. Ruka was curious about why she was so afraid of men or better yet why she seemed so shy, and ashamed of her body. She stopped playing a moment to say, "Can I ask what happened to you?"

Naomi replied, "Well when I was about two years old I was found wandering the woods alone. They tried to find my family but since none could be found I was adopted. At about 9 I wondered into the woods. I am not sure what happened but I was found covered in blood with a dead vampire, and a bleeding vampire hunter near me. The vampire hunter was my adoptive father which I found out from my mother. I was in shock for a year after that not talking to anyone. At 11 my mother remarried sadly he didn't want her but me. At first he seemed nice but as I changed into a woman so did he. At 13 he started sexually assaulting me, and raping me until he was caught in the act, and was arrested. Of course to this day my mother blames herself for what happened, and feels guilty for allowing him into the home."

Ruka was stunned the poor girl had been through too much for someone so young. Ruka replied, "Your mother shouldn't feel bad he obviously took advantage of her feelings for him to get what he wanted. He's just lucky he wasn't a vampire he would have been killed for his actions." Ruka couldn't help thinking no wonder why the girl was so shy about her body. She was trying to keep from attracting unwanted attention from men.

Little did either girl know that Kaname had stopped outside the door, and had heard everything. A sly grin crossed his features as he thought about the possibility of being the one to show Naomi what pleasures sex could truly bring to a woman. He wanted to be the first to teach her everything a woman needed to know not only to pleasure her man but to experience the pleasure herself. He most definitely wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by. To tend to her, and watch her bloom as the sexual creäture all women are meant to be was a once in a life time thing. If he walked away now some other man would get the chance to show her the meaning of pleasure, and he certainly wasn't about to let that happen. Not when it was so obviously was ripe for the taking with the right amount of time, and patience. He entered the room saying, "Miss Tashio I am sorry it took so long I hope you weren't overly board."


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Naomi replied, "Thanks for your concern Kaname but I wasn't board Ruka was kind enough to play chess with me. It was her move when you came in that is if she wishes to finish the game." Naomi wasn't too sure if Ruka would want to stay with Kaname now in the room.

Kaname looked at Ruka expectantly saying, "I'd like to watch the rest of the game between you two." He looked firmly at Ruka making sure she understood that it wasn't a request that she continued playing with Naomi.

Ruka sighed she had wanted to make a hasty retreat she most definitely didn't want to stay while Kaname played out what every game he had going with Naomi. Ruka decided right then that she'd lose as quickly as possible so that she didn't have to stay longer than necessary. She looked back towards the chess board saying, "No worries Kaname any game I start I like to finish." Ruka wanted him to know that while she still cared for him that she wasn't to be toyed with as part of any of his games. She wanted him to know that her loyalty to him would only go so far.

They started taking turns moving while Kaname pulled up a chair to see the game. Ruka sighed she'd have to make a little effort in the game if she lost to quickly she'd have to tolerate a talk from Kaname later. Ruka at that point chose to make the game last a little longer than she desired just to avoid dealing with Kaname.

It took a good half hour of playing before the game came to an end. This only happened because Ruka saw a way to put Naomi into check mate. Ruka had wanted to let Naomi win but she wasn't going to pass an obvious move that would win the game she wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible. Naomi said, "Thanks for taking time to play a game with me Ruka." Naomi felt bad for her it was painfully obvious she didn't want to stay once Kaname arrived.

Ruka replied, "Your welcome I have to go get ready for tonight's classes." With that Ruka got up, and left the room heading towards her room to get ready for that night's classes. She left in haste hoping that Kaname wouldn't talk with her later.

Kaname circled around Naomi letting Ruka go he'd leave her alone as she seemed to let the game last longer than she had wanted to. It seemed for a while she had planned to let Naomi win but then won herself when the opportunity presented itself. He looked at her saying, "Headmaster Cross says you are here to become more social. Now that you have been here at Cross Academy a while I think it's time to help you blend in more."

He took her hand and led her to Rima's Room walking in saying, "Rima do you think you can hem Miss Tashio's skirt to just below her knees. I'd like to gradually get her used to wearing shorter skirts so that someday she will blend in with the rest of the students here at the Academy."

Rima walked around Naomi saying, "No problem Lord Kaname it will only take me a few moments to do. If you'll come here Miss Tashio I will make your skirt look real nice. I can promise you after a short time it will feel natural."

Naomi was panicking a little the idea made her extremely uncomfortable. Kaname took her shoulders in his hands, and helped her over to Rima saying, "No worries Naomi no one here will harm you. Headmaster Cross, Zero, and many others will see to it that you are safe."

Naomi settled down some as Rima started working on making the skirt shorter than it was before. Kaname offered support by holding one of her hands while Rima worked. Rima had an instant like to the shy girl to distract her she asked "Naomi I could teach you how to sew so that you can hem other pieces of clothing should you want to. I could also teach you dress making if you would be interested"

Naomi was touched by her generous offer saying, "I'd love to learn to sew. Are you sure this wouldn't inconvenience you too much? You're already doing so much." She knew part of the reason Rima was hemming her skirt was because Kaname had asked.

Rima smiled saying, "It will be no trouble teaching you besides if you know how than you can tailor your own clothes to fit the way you want." Rima couldn't understand why but she had an instant liking of Naomi but she felt a need to spend time with her.

Kaname was thrilled with Naomi coming to the moon dorm for lessons in sewing it would give him more chances to see her. He wasn't sure why he was drawn to her but with her nearby he could get work done, and still spend time with her before classes. Something told him that Naomi wasn't going to grow to like playing chess. She seemed smart enough for it but it seemed too slow to hold her interest once she learned how to play.

Rima had finished hemming the skirt, and took the extra material away. Rima paused to look at Naomi saying, "I don't know why you hide yourself you are pretty. Now we can see a little of your lovely legs. I would recommend stockings it may help with your comfort level while you get used to the length."

Naomi was taken by Rima to a mirror she smiled when she saw herself. It was hard to tell her skirt had been shortened. Unless you were really looking down at her feet you really didn't notice the new hemline. Kaname liked the new look on Naomi he personally couldn't wait until her skirt was the same length as Yuki's.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

Kaname took her hand, and led her out of the moon dorm leading her to the gate saying, "Wait here until the mob has left then Yuki, and you can patrol together."

Naomi watched as the gate opened, and the entire night class went out to the mob that had formed around the moon dorm. She wondered how they managed to deal with living a life-like that. She also couldn't understand the day classes' fascination with them they seemed like regular people to her. Kaname seemed like a nice down to earth guy, Rima was a very nice girl with a kind heart; Ruka was an emotionally confused girl who seemed to have good intentions behind her actions. She really didn't know Akatsuki but he seemed like a nice guy who let himself be influenced by his friends. Hanabusa seemed like a trouble maker, and loose cannon. Naomi didn't know the others but she hoped to meet them someday but at the same time she didn't want to intrude.

Naomi jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Yuki gave her the bow, and arrows to put on saying, "I didn't mean to startle you it's just time to do patrols." Naomi smiled at Yuki letting her know it was ok as she settled down from being startled.

Naomi hung the holder with the arrows over her shoulder before putting a glove on so that she could hold the bow. She kept the glove in her coat pocket it was a good place to store it for later use. She stood next to Yuki as they silently made their way to patrol the grounds together. The night was rather uneventful, and at one point they met up with zero before heading back to the sun dorm for the night. Upon arriving at her room Naomi put her stuff away before laying down in her bed for the night for once in her life she was exhausted, and had no issue falling asleep.

Over the next few months her life was full of lessons in sewing and learning chess strategies. While she enjoyed her time with Kaname, and his effort to teach her she quickly grew to hate the game of chess. Naomi had politely told him after a month that she couldn't stand the game. She did however develop a love for sewing, and spent a large amount of time with Rima.

Kaname was slightly disappointed in her dislike for the game he had grown fond of the conversations they'd have while playing. He noticed that with time she had relaxed in his presences that now they had conversations full of eye contact, and quite often were physically close without her tensing. He had held her hand, touched her shoulders, and they had kissed several times. He now wanted more he had to get her alone, and move things forward a little more. He wasn't sure what he wanted yet but he did know that he hadn't had enough for her. He was thinking of making her his lover but Yuki was his fiancé, and when she was ready to remember Yuki would take her rightful place by his side. However that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy all that Naomi had to offer in the meantime. He sighed as he waited for her to show up for her sowing lesson she had progressed to where she was making a dress for the upcoming dance.

He knew the easiest way to get her to be with him was to have her make a dress for Yuki. While she was working he'd pose the question of them entering a secrete affair. He stood up from his desk chair looking out his office window thinking about how much he'd enjoy her body, and the idea of having a hidden secrete that no one knew of turned him on so much so that his pants had become incredibly tight in a short period. He knew it would be extremely enjoyable, and it would give him a chance to sow his wild oats before settling down with Yuki for the rest of his life. He smiled as he saw her approaching the moon dorm for her lesson with Rima he couldn't help thinking that she was as beautiful as Yuki. However he would tell her up front that no matter what they did or how often his heart would always be hers alone. He hated that he'd have to wait until tonight's lesson was over to talk to her. Rima had told him that she was teaching her the last part of dress making, and that Naomi was a natural at sowing. He rushed to the door to great her arriving just in time to open it right before she had knocked. He smiled at her saying "Welcome as always it's nice to see you in the moon dorm."

He watched her blush, and then smile before hugging him saying, "It's always nice to see you too Kaname. I am here to finish my sowing lessons, and then I will be visiting here less." Kaname frowned at her he hadn't thought about the fact that once done she would visit as often. So if she didn't agree to his idea after tonight he'd miss her, and that would drive him crazy.

Kaname kissed her forehead saying, "After your lesson I'd like to discuss something with you before you leave." He gazed deeply into her eyes wishing he could do more but in the main area of the dorm he wouldn't risk expressing any emotions. While everyone under the roof was loyal to him that didn't mean they were good at keeping a secret especially one that Yuki could never find out about. He worried Yuki would never forgive him of his indiscretion once she got her memory back. He didn't want his new bride mad at him or worse yet getting back at him by having an affair with Zero. He already knew of Yuki's interest in Zero and his interest in her.


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

Naomi went to Rima's room where they talked while they finished her first dress. Once the dress was finished she thanked Rima for the lessons before taking the dress. They hugged before Naomi headed towards Kaname's office to see what he wanted. Rima had told her not to worry that he had asked her about making a dress for Yuki but she was too busy to take on a dress. She steadied her nerves as she got to the door of his office. She wiped the sweat off of her hands before she worked up the courage to finally knock on the door.

Kaname heard the soft knock on the door he smiled knowing it was her from the timid nature of the knock he knew it was Naomi. He opened the door, and let her in closing the door behind her. He watched her tense up when he closed the door he decided to try to soothe her by saying, "I just want to make sure our conversation is kept private. You have nothing to fear from me Naomi I won't harm you."

She sat uncomfortably on the couch Kaname joined her at the other end he noticed the hem of her skirt was above her knees now. He decided to start with the easy things so that she could relax some before asking what he really wanted to. He looked at her fidgeting saying, "I wanted to ask if you'd make a dress for Yuki for the ball she has no dress to wear. I would like to help her fit in for all the work she does as a perfect."

Naomi replied, "I wouldn't mind making a dress for her do you have any ideas on what you'd like the dress to look like?" She watched as Kaname bent down, and picked up some patterns scooting a little closer to her he placed some on the table in front of them.

He laid them one next to the other saying, "I want the skirt on this one, the top on this one, and the sleeves of this one. It maybe a little challenging for you but Rima assured me that you were up to the challenge. I however would like you to make the dress here so as it's being made I can make changes as it progresses."

Naomi smiled she liked the idea of spending time with him she enjoyed it she had waited as long as she could to tell him she hated chess. She didn't want the time they were spending together to end but she really couldn't stand playing the game anymore. He scooted closer putting his hand on hers getting a more serious look on his face now that she had relaxed some asking "Do you find me attractive Naomi?"

Naomi looked at him stunned her cheeks turning a bright red. She wondered how he could ask her such a silly question he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She softly replied, "Why do you want to know?" She was ashamed of herself she was too afraid to answer the question, and then have him laugh at her for desiring a man way out of her league.

Kaname smiled placing his arm over her shoulder bringing closer to him saying, "Well I find you attractive. I'd like to enter a secrete affair with you. This would be a well-guarded secret that no one but you, and I would know about. If either of us ever wants to end it we can by simply saying so no questions asked."

Naomi looked at him confused she didn't understand what he was meaning. She had a general idea but she wasn't sure, and she didn't want to assume the wrong thing. She looked at him before saying, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Kaname?"

Kaname moved even closer the response was confused but not a refusal. He touched her lips with his finger slowly tracing them before kissing her softly. He leaned to her ear whispering, "Not exactly it would be more like friends with benefits. Our relationship would include intimate actions with each other but would never lead to anything more. I thought we could benefit each other as I find myself wanting you as a man wants a woman. I also know you aren't comfortable with men, and thought I could help you work through things with a safe partner. This way someday you could have a relationship with a man who will love you with all his heart."

Naomi flushed as he pulled away from her ear, and looked deeply into her eyes. She saw all sorts of emotions swirling in his eyes. She asked, "What rules would there be for this?" She didn't want to say no her heart loved the chance to be with him. But at the same time she didn't want to be left out of the cold at a moment's notice.

Kaname even more encouraged by her questions pushed her gently back onto the couch. He took a moment to kiss her passionately before pulling back saying, "The only rules will be that it is to be a secret. We tell no one ever what happened between us. The other rule will be that when we haven't made a date to meet we are to act as friends only."

Naomi frowned slightly she had enjoyed the kiss it had lit a fire in her blood as it was now racing throughout her body. She asked meekly, "I'd like to add a rule that when either of us wants it to end we tell the other, and remain friends after it's over."

Kaname was thrilled this response it was more than encouraging. He smiled at her saying, "That is agreeable with me. I'd like to stay friends with you no matter what." He got up, and went to his desk taking an item out of the drawer.

He brought the box over, and put it in her hands saying, "Inside this box is special vampire jewelry if you agree to the terms you will wear it at all times. The gem is unique it will show if you have kept my secret, and upheld your part of the agreement. As long as the gem doesn't turn red we will continue the relationship."


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Naomi watched as he placed the necklace around her neck. He pulled her into him, and leaned back taking her with him. He felt her stiffen slightly but just held her there until she relaxed next to him. Once she was relaxed he smiled saying, "I will go slow so you can learn to trust me." He gently rubbed her back, and placed her hand on his chest so that they were cuddling.

He was making an effort to comfort her so that she would feel at ease lying next to him for while she was no longer tense she wasn't relaxed all the way either. He was thrilled when she fell asleep on him it was an encouraging sign that trust would easily be earned from her. He just had to progress slowly focusing on her pleasure, and her participation. He found himself feeling really comfortable with her he couldn't understand why he felt so relaxed with her.

He growled softly when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't want to get up, and leave her he couldn't understand his desire to be with her but he hoped that once he had her he'd get over the feelings. He gently moved her so that she wouldn't wake making sure to cover her before going to the door. He got to the door only to find Senri at the door way he glared at Senri asking, "What do you want? You know when the door is closed I am not to be disturbed."

Senri shrugged his shoulders replying, "Hey I just thought you should know that Yuki was on her way here." Kaname dashed out the door so fast Senri didn't know what to think. He decided he'd check out the office. He was surprised when he found the day class student sleeping on the couch. He approached her, and noticed the stunning resemblance to Yuki the girl had he couldn't understand how two humans could look so much alike, and not be related.

Senri approached the girl circling the couch trying to decide how two women could look so much alike when he noticed the necklace, and wondered what secrete Kaname wanted her to keep. He moved closer to get a better look when he noticed that she had woken up. He watched her startle then stiffens up, and scoot away from him. He smiled saying, "I'm Senri I work with Rima I didn't mean to startle you. I just was surprised at how much you look like Yuki cross."

Naomi sighed, and tried to settle down he had startled her with how close he was. It didn't hurt any that he hadn't been in the room when she fell asleep. She looked at him softly saying, "Rima told me about you I'm Naomi. Kaname wants me to put these patterns together into one dress." She points to the patterns on the table in front of her before adding, "Do you have any ideas on how to make them look good together. I know how to make the dress but using different patterns in one dress is new for me so any suggestion would be appreciated."

He watched Naomi fidget with her hands he found it kind of cute how nervous she was. He sat on the couch near her but kept some distance so she would relax some. He looked at the patterns asking, "He wants to mix, and match from these three different patterns. It would take a little change to the patterns but it's easily doable."

Naomi scooted a little closer pointing at the patters saying, "He wants the top on this one, the bottom of this one, and the sleeves of this one." She made sure that Senri could see where she pointed to on each. She watched as he thought about each, and how they would work together it wouldn't take much to make a seamless look from the three patterns.

He took the parts of each pattern out, and onto the table in front of them. He looked at how they lined up with each other with some slight change they would make a really nice dress. He wondered what Kaname wanted a dress for but it wasn't his place to ask he would just give Naomi some suggestions, and be on his way. He got down on the floor showing her how to modify the top so that it worked with the bottom. He took the top, and folded the start of the sleeves using the sleeves from the other pattern in its place. He then said, "That should mesh the three separated patterns nicely. They will make a nice dress whoever wears it will look stunning in it. It's a little fancy for daily wear but would make a nice party dress for any formal event. You know there is a ball coming up whoever gets this will be lucky indeed. Just make sure you don't spend so much time on this one that there is no time for you to make your own dress."

Naomi smiled Senri was a nice guy Rima had been right when she had told Naomi that Senri was a sweetheart. Naomi replied, "Thanks for your help with this. I will try to leave time to make my dress."

Senri nodded as Hanabusa stormed in mumbling something about Kaname always getting in the way of his fun. Hanabusa glared at the two saying, "What have you stooped so low as to take a human lover Senri. I am sure you can find a nice female vampire to satisfy your needs. As for you Naomi don't try to look innocent I have noticed you, and Kaname had spent some time behind closed doors alone."

Naomi replied, "Kaname wants me to make a dress, and Senri was kind enough to offer some help in the design." She knew in a sense he was right about Kaname, and her but her job was to keep the secret no matter what. Plus telling the truth helped with her conscious a little it didn't have to be the whole truth.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

Hanabusa yelled, "Liar, Lord Kaname gave you that necklace for something other than making a dress, and I am going to find out what it is. There is no way you are worthy of keeping any secret Lord Kaname has if anyone should be keeping the secret it should be me."

Senri glared at Hanabusa saying, "You don't know Lord Kaname has her keeping a secret for him. That is also used when keeping a secret for someone perhaps it's her secret. It's not your place to pry."

At this point Senri had moved in between Hanabusa, and Naomi he could tell she had prepared herself for the worse. It bothered Senri that she felt as if she had no protection in Lord Kaname's office. It helped him come to the conclusion that the secret was hers, and Kaname was going to help her work through her fears. Senri glared at Hanabusa as usual he was too wrapped up in his own needs to notice anyone else's.

The door slammed open revealing Lord Kaname. Senri turned to look, and saw the angriest look on his face. For Senri this confirmed his theory Lord Kaname was helping Naomi overcome her fears. Lord Kaname walked past Senri straight to Hanabusa saying "I'd so like to kick your ass now but that would only further traumatize poor Miss Tashio. Now what is the meaning of you scaring her after I offered her my help you know that necklace means she's under my protection no matter what your feelings are about it. Now Hanabusa you will go to your room, and think about what you have done. Your just lucky Senri was here, and smart enough to come between you, and her or I would have had no choice but to punish you. I hope for your sake you haven't traumatized her too much."

Hanabusa left no happier than when he had arrived but felt it was in his best interest to do as he was asked. He knew if he didn't do as Lord Kaname asked he'd only dig himself deeper as it was he'd be lucky if Lord Kaname didn't kick his ass after Naomi left the moon dorm. He decided that for now he'd leave Naomi alone Yuki was someone Lord Kaname was interested in, and she seemed interested in return she was the bigger problem for now. Naomi had shown him real fear when he yelled, and the more agitated he became the more she shivered. There was no way Lord Kaname would be taking her as a lover odds were Senri was right, and Lord Kaname was helping her, and not the other way around. She seemed like a really useless, and worthless human he couldn't understand why Lord Kaname would want to help her but he didn't understand Lord Kaname's obvious interest in Yuki either. Perhaps Lord Kaname was just board, and helping Naomi as a way to kill time. His new plan was to find out what Yuki wanted from Lord Kaname.

Kaname put his hand on Senri saying, "Thanks for helping her out I know she is quite grateful for your help." He looked at her, and moved next to her saying, "It's alright I made Hanabusa leave, and he shouldn't bother you again. If he does you need to tell me so I can deal with him."

Naomi buried her head into his shirt covered chest, and grabbed onto his shirt. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder allowing her to take comfort in him. Senri tiptoed out not wanting to interfere figuring it was better for her to calm down. Kaname dropped to his knees so that he could scoop her up, and carried her to the couch. He sat there just holding her while she calmed down he was thrilled that she still felt safe with him. When she finally lifted her face to look at him she said, "Hanabusa already thinks we are together. Do you want to change your mind?"

He was stunned her eyes were so full of emotion she looked afraid but not fear of being hurt, but fear of his answer. She really wanted his help he was seriously touched. He lifted her chin, and kissed her on the lips before pulling away to reply, "I want to move forward with our deal. There is nothing to worry about from Hanabusa. I will make sure he has an alternate reason." He watched as relief washed over her eyes he helped her sit up in his lap.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. She was completely confused she was thrill he wanted to move forward but was at a loss of what to do. Kaname smiled when he noticed the confusion in her eyes she obviously wanted something but she didn't know how to take what she wanted or how to go about taking what she wanted. He helped her stand up, and he stood up behind her holding her back against his chest. He bent down to her ear whispering, "You will come by tomorrow, and work on the dress a while, and then we will spend some time together."

He watched her nod her head, and took her hand he led her out of his office, and down the stairs. He could tell by the look in her eyes that no other words were needed she knew it was time to go. He smirked she was going to make a great secret lover she was already so good at reading him. He made his way to class as she went about her perfect duties for the night. Zero watched as Kaname left for class he was torn between if she should like the new development of Naomi spending time with Kaname or if he should investigate into it. What did he care what Kaname Kuran did however he did have an interest in Yuki, and finding out dirt on Kaname would improve his chances of winning her affection. He most definitely wanted Yuki Cross as his own, and what better way to get her than to get proof that Kaname was with another woman.


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

Kaname wasn't surprised when Naomi showed up the next day early to start working on the dress. He got up from his desk, and walked over to welcome her. Once he got to her he took off his coat, and hung it up before saying, "You will work better with your coat off" he helped her remove her coat only to realize the coat had been really loose on her.

He sighed before taking out the fabric he wanted her to use. He left for a moment taking her coat with him to Rima to modify to the correct size he knew Rima knew Naomi's measurements from helping her make her first dress. He was going to make sure that Naomi no longer hid her body. He was going to make sure that she was at least comfortable with herself. He returned to her looking her over while she worked at cutting out the pattern. He noticed her shirt was awfully loose, and all he wanted to do was growl in frustration. As he viewed her from the front he realized why she had a large chest for her small frame. He approached her slowly as she was busy working, and he didn't want to frighten her if he could prevent it. He stopped inches away from her asking, "Why are your tops so loose? You are a beautiful woman you shouldn't hide your body."

Naomi looked up at Kaname blushing from his compliment. She felt self-conscious of herself from how he was looking at her. She fidgeted some before saying softly, "I am shy." He sighed he knew from what he had heard there was more to it than that but for now he would let it go.

He moved closer removing fabric from her hands, and slowly started removing her shirt. Once all the buttons were open he watched her try to hide herself from him. He grinned saying, "Let's make this fair." She looked at him confused until he took off his jacket, and shirt.

He then returned to her, and slowly removed her shirt he touched her shoulders before lifting her head saying, "Just as I suspected a really beautiful woman was hiding under that shirt. You need to stop hiding, and get used to showing yourself off how else will you attract a perspective husband?"

He watched as she tried to hug herself he stepped away from her saying "Finish the top I wish you to get comfortable with your body." He returned to the paperwork on his desk sitting behind it causing Naomi to flush as his muscles rippled from his movement. She went back to focus on the material in front of her it was awkward at first but soon she forget she was shirtless, and focused solely on making the top for the dress.

Kaname glanced up from time to time watching as her body went from stiff to more relaxed, and comfortable he knew that now was the time to approach her again. She was almost finished he'd wait for the top to be complete before heading over but waiting was driving him crazy. He wanted to see her breasts without the bra on. He most definitely wanted to touch them before she left for the day. He went back to his work there were a few things he wanted to complete before he allowed himself to indulge in her body. He adjusted his pants some before going back to work listening to her hum as she worked.

Naomi had finished the edging, and sewed the sides together after she had put a zipper in the back. She hung it on the dressmaker form making some adjustments. He grinned from his desk she was a perfectionist he watched her examine the top, and make minor fixes to it. He had just finished his work so he got up and headed over to her. He put his hand on her hip saying, "It is stunning there is no need to do more."

She looked at him while he gently pulled her away from the form, and guided her to the couch. He helped her sit on the couch once they were settled he kissed her this time more passionately then the other kisses he had given her. He moved his hand from her hip around her back pulling away from her lips only to say, "Put your arms around my neck."

Naomi instantly complied, and was rewarded with another passionate kiss this time licking her lips hoping for entrance into her mouth. He was pleasantly surprised when she allowed him entrance. That was when it dawned on him she was submissive in nature as long as he progressed slowly, and earned her trust he could have anything he desired. He loved that she would give everything to him he knew when Yuki became ready he'd have to let her go slowly so that she didn't crumble into despair.

Naomi was enjoying every moment with Kaname she was enjoying the kiss greatly. She knew then that she would grow to love him there was no way around it for her. She only hoped that he never would end their relationship, and if he did that she would be able to let him go, and live without him. She felt her bra become unhooked, and pulled forward out of reflex she moved back, and wrapped her arms around her now bare chest. Kaname gently moved her hands the view reviled was breath-taking they were bigger than a handful. He dipped down to worship each one trying to show her how beautiful they were. He took his time with each before returning her bra saying, "While I'd hate to end things here it's getting late, and night classes will be starting soon. We should dress so that I may escort you to the gate."

Naomi looked at him saying, "But I have done nothing for you in return." It was true she had done nothing but respond to him. She knew he had to be turned on, and felt guilty for being the cause, and not offering him any release.

He smiled at her running his fingers through her hair saying, "I am fine it is you that needs more than me. I can take care of myself until you are truly ready to take care of me. You are a great partner, and for now you need more than I do but you did incredibly well."

He helped her by bringing her shirt, and jacket that were both the right size now. He then started to put on his own as she dressed as well. He liked the form fitted look of the Cross Academy day class uniform on her.


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

They left the Moon dorm together as always Kaname leaving her behind the gate while Yuki, and Zero did crowd control. Naomi went off on patrol with Yuki they came to the path that divided, and went their separate ways. They had started separating once Naomi had gained a little confidence to get them both back to the Sun dorm at an earlier hour. This was in effort to keep Yuki from being so tired in class, and it had been both Kaname, and Zero's idea. Naomi never did like the idea but she had grown comfortable with it as there was never any one on either part of the route Naomi was almost done when she heard noises coming over from the area of the barn. She paused for a moment praying that the noise would end indicating an animal in the area but when the horse started making noise, and not stopping she knew she had to check it out. She cautiously approached the barn, and entered to see why the horse was making such a racket. She looked around finding a cat, and placing it outside the barn after the cat was outside she resumed her search but found nothing else.

She stopped at the stable the horse was in noticing that it was still agitated asking the animal, "Am I bothering you now?" Of course she wasn't expecting a reply but the horse had always been quiet on her rounds.

She stepped outside, and waited a while but the horse didn't calm down at all. She sighed going back in deciding to check out the stable she was in. She noticed the horse was out of water she grabbed the bucket went to the well, and returned filling the water trough. The horse snorted at her that was when Naomi noticed she was out of hay too. Naomi got the horse some food too now asking, "Are you all better now?'

Suddenly out of nowhere she heard ,"No you could clean her stable too it is dirty." She turned to the direction of the voice she recognized it as Zero's. She glared in the direction the voice came from she wasn't too thrilled with Zero trying to frighten her like that.

Naomi watched Zero approach her saying, "So what interest does Kaname have in you? I've noticed how much time you two spend together alone with the door closed." He continued his approach effectively pinning her between the stall, and the barn wall.

Naomi replied, "Kaname is helping me with my confidence he closes the door so the lessons aren't interrupted. My current assignment is to wear the school uniform like everyone else. Kaname was kind enough to get Rima to fix the jacket, and shirt for me."

Zero studied her closely he took in the fact that her shirt, and jacket were fitting way better than they were during class that morning. However the skirt was a little long still but she was much closer to a regulation uniform than when she started the Academy. He also noticed the necklace asking, "Then why did he give you that necklace?"

Naomi replied, "Its protection for me he knows dressing this way makes me nervous. The necklace will let him know if I am in trouble this way I can get used to dressing differently without worry."

Zero couldn't argue with her for now it was a good idea giving her something to give her a sense of security so that she wouldn't worry about being dressed normally. He doubted the necklace offered her any real protection because if it did why wasn't Kaname there to rescue her already. He was fairly certain his voice from nowhere had to have scared her at least a little. Plus being cornered, and weaponless with no way out even though it was him should have her scared. He smirked saying, "So where is your protector now? I could do anything I wanted in this barn to you, and there is nothing you could do to stop me."

Naomi looked at him in disbelief would Zero really do something to harm her just to test if the necklace provided her protection or not? She wrapped her hand around the stone tightly she hoped Kaname had been truthful with her. She'd hate to lose the trust that had built up between them. Unsure of how far Zero would go to test a theory she prayed to be rescued. Within moments the door swung open with a pissed of Kaname standing there. He glared at Zero saying, "Would you mind explaining why you have blocked Naomi from leaving the barn, and scared her enough for the necklace to call me?"

Naomi let out a huge sigh of relief when Zero stepped away from her. Zero glared at him saying, "I only asked her if the necklace truly protected her. It's not my fault the question scared her. Seriously Kaname you had to know this was bound to happen by giving such a thing to her she's the most scared student at the Academy."

Kaname continued glaring at him as he left the barn he held his hand out to her saying, "I will walk you back to the Sun dorm. I think you have been through enough for tonight. I will have headmaster Cross have a talk with Zero."

Naomi let go of the necklace, and rushed to him burying her face into his shirt. He held her a moment soothing her by rubbing her back to calm her down. He smirked Zero had just effectively proved to her that she could trust him. He knew now things would progress much more quickly with her. Mentally he was thanking Zero but also noting he'd have to be careful as Zero was digging for answers. When she pulled away he was blessed with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen her whole face seemed to light up. He took her hand, and lead her to the Sun dorm dropping her off with Yuki before going to talk with Cross, and returning to his classes.


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

Naomi woke up to Sayori shaking her saying, "Get up, get up Saint Xocolatl day is coming soon you have to make something to show your thanks. Come on Naomi it will be fun the three of us girls making chocolates for those we care about."

Naomi groaned saying, "Do we have to start so early?" Naomi hadn't been able to sleep that night too worried about Zero's behavior. She had spent most of the night fixing all of her school uniforms.

Sayori giggled replying, "Yuki said the same thing when I woke her up. It's late enough, and you won't be able to get done in time if we don't start soon." Naomi reluctantly got up, and grabbed some clothes got dressed in the bathroom, and the joined the other two.

The three of them walked down to the kitchen together. They started working on making chocolates to give out Yuki quickly gave up on making on her own settling to help the other two. Naomi helped Yuki make some cherry filled chocolates for Kaname before setting out to create chocolates. She wondered if she should make Kaname any or not. She was confused to which was more suspicious giving him something or not doing so. She made all the boxes she was going to make, and put a bow on each labeling all but one. She sighed at the one remaining box.

Yuki smiled saying, "It looks like you have one for just about everyone. I wanted to say thanks to Lord Kaname for helping me to. I am unsure if I should give it to him or not." Yuki wanted to thank him also but didn't want to cross any lines with him either.

Naomi took her hands, and said, "Kaname would love to receive a box from you. He really likes you Yuki your all he talks about." Naomi as usual spoke the truth wanting to beat herself up for it she was hoping Yuki would take interest elsewhere Naomi already wanted Kaname for herself but she knew matters of the heart were tricky.

She took her chocolates up to her room deciding she'd deal with them by separating the day class from the night class putting the one that had been meant for Kaname on her nightstand unsure what to do with it. She had spent the day in the kitchen working on a box for everyone she was so tired that she fell asleep on the bed with the box in her hand.

Shortly after dusk Kaname noticed Naomi hadn't been by that day he thought it was a bit odd for her. He decided he'd go look in on her she had a balcony on her room he could easily jump up onto the balcony, and enter her room without being noticed. He silently made his way across the Academy, and jumped up to her balcony letting himself into her room. He found her on the bed sleeping, and covered her with a blanket. He kissed her forehead noticing the boxes he looked through them all smiling that she had made one for everyone but him. There was however one box in her hands he decided to take that one as it was clearly for him even if it wasn't labeled. He found it cute that she was having trouble deciding if she should give him a box or not. He was touched that she wanted to thank him, and was considerate enough to worry about his reaction to receiving a box. He left the room the same way he had entered taking his box with him hoping she didn't worry too much about it. He returned to the moon dorm and put the box in his desk drawer he would show it to her when she came by the next time. He was thrilled that she was finally getting some sleep he worried about her health she always seemed tired, and had dark circles under her eyes.

Yuki had stopped by Naomi's room after dinner conserved since she hadn't been there to eat. She noticed her sleeping covered in a blanket, and the boxes of chocolates sitting in two piles one for day class, and the other for night class. She took the ones for day class deciding she'd help her out by giving the day class their boxes so that Naomi could sleep in tomorrow. Yuki never knew anyone who stayed up as much as Naomi did other than her but she often dozed off in class Naomi seemed to truly never sleep. She felt bad for the girl, and hoped that settling into the Academy would lead to her sleeping better but it didn't seem to matter. She left to deliver the boxes sure they would be a day early but Naomi seriously needed the rest, and it would be better for her to sleep in if she could.

Zero got a box as Yuki left the room he looked at the girl, and wondered what it was Kaname saw in her. He couldn't understand his attraction to her unless he was just using her as a substitute for Yuki. Zero smirked wondering if he should tell her that Kaname was just using her as a replacement Yuki. It was then that he decided he'd wait until Kaname cast her aside, and then rub it in her face. Sure Naomi was nice to everyone, and didn't deserve to have salt rubbed into her wounds but if he was hurting he was going to make sure someone else was too. He sneaked in deliberately opening her curtains so that at first light she'd wake up if she didn't wake up at some point during the night from the moonlight. He knew Naomi was highly light-sensitive when sleeping, and unless she was exhausted any light would wake her up, and then she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He left feeling rather proud of himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Page 18

Sayori made her way to her room for the night noticing Naomi's door open since she was right across the hallway. She noticed that Naomi was sleeping soundly but the curtains were open she tiptoed in deciding that Naomi truly needed a good night's rest she gently closed the curtains. After which she closed the room door, and wrote a note pining it to the closed door.

~Note ~

Shhhh! Naomi Tashio is actually sleeping please let's keep her that way as long as we can.

~ End Note ~

Sayori was proud of herself she had done a good thing for the girl everyone knew she almost never slept, and that her room was a good place to go for homework at almost any hour of the night. She headed to bed for the night joining Yuki in the room headmaster cross had given her the night off doing the rounds with Zero so that Yuki could get some much needed sleep as well.

Kaname had spent the entire night in his classes distracted he couldn't stop thinking of the box he stole from Naomi. It was eating at his conscious he didn't even know what he was thinking when he took it any more. It so wasn't like him to take something even if it was meant for him. He decided to satisfy his guilty conscious by sneaking back into her room to return the box so that it would no longer weigh on his mind.

As soon as classes were over Kaname went to his office taking the box out of his desk drawer. He pulled the box out, and then closed the drawer before leaving his office. He headed towards the Sun dorm seriously hoping that Zero wasn't out patrolling. He used stealth to go there, and to jump back onto her balcony. He carefully entered her room not wanting to wake her when he returned the box. He made his way over to her silently hoping not to wake her as he gently returned the box to her arms. He had returned the box, and turned to leave as he was about to leave he felt a hand take his. He turned to her noticing that she was now awake. He had been caught what should he say when he had been caught in the act of returning something you had stolen in the first place.

Naomi smiled taking the box handing it to him saying, "It's for you Kaname since your already here why don't you take it. That way when Yuki hands you hers you can focus on only her." She had already noticed the box gone from her arms and had wondered where it had gone. She was thrilled he had wanted to return it to her so as not to ruin their budding trust.

Kaname took the box back saying, "Thank you but I had a moment of weakness and took the box without permission I was just returning it when you woke up." He didn't know why but confessing helped him feel better.

Naomi's smile grew in size as she said, "I know its ok Kaname we all make mistakes what is important to me is you went out of your way to correct it. Please take the box and return to the moon dorm it must be really late for you."

Kaname nodded taking the box yet again before heading towards the balcony only to be stopped once more when he heard "Your welcome in my room any time Kaname I trust you." He smirked his moment of weakness had worked out in his favor and had gained from her permission to come into her room as he pleased. He figured he better head back to the moon dorm before everyone in the sun dorm was up. He rushed to the balcony and jumped over the ledge rushing off to the moon dorm. He most definitely didn't want to be mobbed by the members of the day class.

Naomi saw him jump over the edge of the balcony and instantly raced over to make sure he was alright. Once she knew that he was fine she let out a sigh in relief. She smiled as she watched his speed as he dashed across the Academy grounds he certainly was fast. She sighed again wondering how she could ever hope to keep a man like him he belonged with his own kind. She was now realizing why he didn't want a commitment with her they were from two different worlds and since she was human it never would work out. Who knew if they could have children together, and even if that was possible she would always be his weakness. Anyone who wanted to get him only had to get to her she was only human and no competition for a vampire. Even with her weapon she would have issues with killing anyone which made her a huge liability for him.

She turned around going back into her room. She closed her window, and started noticing that half the boxes were missing. She opened her door, and noticed Sayori's note she smiled the girl was so kind to her. She took the sign off the door, and placed it on the dresser hopefully someone would be kind enough to put the note up again for her. As she stepped out of her room she saw Yuki who came up to her saying, "I gave out the boxes to the day class for you. I had hoped you'd sleep in much later if I took care of it for you."

Naomi smiled saying, "Thanks so much Yuki I am really grateful." She was too she now didn't have to worry about delivering the day classes boxes so for once she could take a nice hot bath instead of a shower. Kaseumi comes rushing over to them saying, "I'm glad I caught you Naomi. I received this from Yuki this morning she told me you made them for St. Xocolatl day. I am unsure why you made any for the day class as its tradition to give them only to the night class.


End file.
